


Consultive Detective to-be

by EmyRiddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Parentlock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyRiddle/pseuds/EmyRiddle
Summary: Rosie começa a chamar Sherlock de pai, e depois de algumas revelações da parte de Sherlock, ela tenta juntá-lo com seu papai.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Consultive Detective to-be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Consultive Detective to-be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975924) by [GayAvocad0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayAvocad0/pseuds/GayAvocad0). 



Rosie estava contando alegremente para Sherlock sobre como sua professora havia prometido que ia falar sobre dinossauros na aula de hoje. O homem assentia e murmurava em concordância de vez em quando, ouvindo parcialmente o feliz monólogo da garotinha e tentando fazê-la andar mais rápido. Ele ainda não estava completamente acordado, no dia anterior tinha dito para John que levaria Rosie para a escola, já que o médico teria que estar no trabalho mais cedo do que o normal (o que acontecia frequentemente). Porém ele tinha deletado isso e só lembrou quando seu telefone tocou com uma mensagem do próprio John perguntando se eles estavam a caminho. Para sorte de Sherlock, Rosie era uma menina muito responsável e ajustou um alarme sozinha, então ela estava acordada e quase pronta quando Sherlock irrompeu pela porta de seu quarto completamente em pânico. Não era algo surpreendente, não foi a primeira vez que aconteceu.

Eles chegaram na frente da escola a tempo e, aparentemente, não foram os últimos pois alguns pais também estavam correndo com olhares alarmados em seus rostos.

Rosie tinha parado de tagarelar e agora olhava um garotinho beijando a bochecha do seu pai e soltando um rápido “tchau papai, te amo” antes de correr pela entrada da escola. Ela olhou para Sherlock e inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se tentasse resolver um mistério. Sherlock sempre se sentia exposto e desconfortável sob o olhar dessa criança (ou de qualquer outra criança, sério, elas são todas meio assustadoras) porque era como se todos os seus segredos estivessem escritos em sua testa e ela pudesse descobri-los sem esforço. Ele engoliu em seco e a empurrou em direção ao portão

“Vamos, senão você vai se atrasar.”

Ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas alguém estava vindo para fechar o portão, então ele gentilmente a empurrou em direção à entrada e murmurou um rápido “Boa aula, tchau” enquanto ela corria quase ansiosamente em direção à escola.

Toda a tensão que sentia sumiu assim que a garotinha passou pelo portão. Ele suspirou aliviado e começou a voltar para a Baker Street enquanto digitava uma mensagem para John.

_Rosie está na escola. Missão cumprida. -SH_

_Você acordou tarde outra vez, não foi?_

_Ela está na escola, não se atrasou, não vejo problemas aqui. -SH_

_Sim, tanto faz, você poderia pegar ela na escola também? Na hora certa_

_Claro. Eu nunca me atraso John. -SH_

O resto do dia passou se arrastando para Sherlock, que passou a maior parte do tempo misturando produtos químicos na mesa da cozinha (o que resultou em um buraco na frente de um dos suéteres de John). Logo ele se viu no meio de pais e babás esperando Rosie em frente a escola. Ela chegou rapidamente, seu rabo de cavalo loiro balançando a cada passo que ela dava. Sherlock carregou sua pequena mochila (como sempre fazia) e segurou sua mãozinha na dele para evitar perde-la na multidão de pessoas que rodeavam a escola. A menina começou a tagarelar sobre dinossauros (as criaturas pareciam ser seu principal interesse no momento).

Rosie interrompeu seu monólogo.

“Podemos ir ao parque tomar sorvete?” Ela perguntou virando a cabeça em direção a Sherlock, já fazendo beicinho, afinal era a sua melhor arma contra o coração mole de Sherlock. Ele sabia que teria que conseguir um sorvete para ela.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem, não precisa fazer essa cara.” Ele suspirou e Rosie sorriu para ele e continuou sua palestra sobre velociraptors. Ele não ia negar o sorvete de qualquer maneira, ele não conseguia dizer não para Rosie. Isso devia ser uma habilidade dos Watsons, fazer Sherlock se derreter por serem tão adoráveis.

Era um dia ensolarado (apesar do vento frio), então haviam muitas pessoas no Regent’s Park e eles levaram quase 20 minutos para conseguir os sorvetes. Eles se sentaram em um banco e Rosie preencheu o silêncio contando sobre seu dia na escola. Ela era uma criança muito confiante e falante, Sherlock gostava muito dela e era difícil ficar entediado quando tudo que ela dizia era tão dramático que poderia ter saído de uma história de super-heróis, mesmo que ela estivesse apenas falando sobre o clima.

“Vamos, temos que ir para casa ou não teremos tempo para terminar sua lição antes que o papai chegue do trabalho, e ele vai ficar muito bravo comigo.” Ele sabia que John nunca ficaria realmente zangado com ele. Não mais, pelo menos.

“Ok, pai.” Rosie disse pulando do banco. Sherlock congelou com o apelido e deixou uma Rosie confusa com a mão estendida em sua direção por alguns segundos.

“Você está bem?” Essa pergunta trouxe o homem de volta à realidade.

“Sim, sim, claro...” Ele pegou a mão dela e começaram a caminhar em direção a Baker Street. Poucos segundos depois de saírem do parque, Sherlock interrompeu o monólogo de Rosie sobre a aula. “Olha, Rosie, hum..., er... Você sabe que me chamou de...

“...Pai? Sim?” Ela concordou com um olhar ligeiramente preocupado em seu rosto

“Sim, bem, você não pode me chamar assim.”

“Por que não?” Ela parecia completamente confusa

“Bom, simplesmente porque eu não sou.” Sherlock respondeu esperando que fizesse sentido para uma criança de seis anos. Muitas coisas não faziam sentido para crianças e isso era irritante às vezes.

“Você não é?” Agora Rosie parecia ofendida.

“Não, mas está tudo bem! Não preciso estar relacionado a você para estar emocionalmente ligado a você, entendeu?” Ela negou com a cabeça

“Não. Não entendo porque não posso te chamar de pai como Mark faz com o pai dele. Você me leva para a escola como ele faz, você me leva ao parque para comer sorvete de chocolate como ele faz, você me ajuda com a lição de casa como ele faz, você faz o jantar quando o papai chega tarde em casa, você-“

“Certo, certo, eu entendi, mas é só um nome sabe? Uma palavra. Por que você não me chama de Sherlock como sempre fez?”

“Porque não.”

Desde que Rosie entrou em sua vida, Sherlock aprendeu muitas coisas sobre crianças. E uma dessas coisas era que é impossível discutir com uma criança, porque na maioria das vezes elas não sabem do que se trata ou não podem se importar menos com o assunto, contando que ganhassem o que queriam.

Eles chegam na frente do apartamento e Sherlock só queria que aquela conversa acabasse rapidamente.

“Ok, vamos fazer assim, você me chama de pai se quiser, mas não faça isso na frente do papai, ok?”

“Por que não na frente do papai?”

Como ele explicaria para uma criança que ele estava apaixonado pelo papai dela, e esse apelido significaria que ele também é pai dela, logicamente em um relacionamento com o outro pai, e que ele não tinha certeza que John iria gostar disso. No fim das contas ele só evitou qualquer explicação detalhada, como ela fizera antes.

“Não tenho certeza se ele iria gostar... Temos um acordo?” Ela pareceu considerar a ideia por alguns momentos antes de encolher os ombros.

“Ok, pai!” Eles apertaram as mãos solenemente e sorriram. Ele destrancou a porta e Rosie continuou tagarelando, ele realmente gostava dela como se fosse sua filha.

Quando John chegou em casa, Rosie parou de chamar Sherlock de pai, como eles haviam combinado, mas continuou olhando para ele como se eles compartilhassem um segredo. Em algum momento, Sherlock pensou ter visto John olhando para os dois com desconfiança, como se soubesse que seu colega de apartamento estava colocando ideias erradas na mente de sua filha. Isso deixou o detetive muito nervoso.

\----------------------------------

Sherlock se acostumou muito rapidamente com o apelido, e às vezes até ficava surpreso quando Rosie o chamava pelo nome, antes de perceber que John estava na sala. Na verdade, ele gostava muito quando ela o chamava assim. Ele poderia se considerar um elemento importante da vida de Rosie (e John) sempre que ela o chamava de pai. Sherlock ainda se sentia culpado de vez em quando, mas apesar disso, Rosie se referir a ele como seu pai havia se tornado natural.

Às vezes, natural demais. Houve momentos em que ela quase escorregou e o chamou de pai na frente de seu verdadeiro pai. Esses momentos fizeram o coração de Sherlock disparar tão rápido que ele teve que se isolar em seu quarto por alguns minutos para se acalmar (na primeira vez, Rosie pensou que ele estava com raiva dela e começou a chorar nos braços de um confuso John).

Houve outro probleminha. Rosie disse para seus colegas de classe e para a professora que seu “pai é a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo e resolve mistérios” (John permitia que Sherlock contasse sobre seus casos para Rosie, uma versão censurada deles, afinal poderia não ser bom falar sobre psicopatas ou serial killers para uma menina de seis anos). Agora Sherlock estava sentado em uma cadeira em frente à professora da garotinha (ao lado da dita garotinha), discutindo se ele poderia vir à aula de Rosie para falar sobre o trabalho de um policial.

Rosie estava empolgadíssima, mas Sherlock não conseguia se imaginar falando sobre um trabalho que não fazia (ele não era um maldito policial, pelo amor de Deus) na frente de um bando de crianças.

“Sinto muito, mas hum... Estou muito ocupado no momento”, era uma grande mentira, considerando que se passaram meses desde seu último caso “mas certamente vou encontrar tempo em algum momento...eventualmente...” Outra mentira, ele não planejava encontrar tempo para nada que pudesse envolver ele com dezenas de crianças de seis anos.

“Tudo bem, eu entendo. Oh! A propósito, eu não vejo seu marido há muito tempo, ele está bem?”

“Sim, John apenas está com a agenda lotada ultimamente.”

“Oh, que bom.”

Sherlock só percebeu seu deslize quando Rosie o encarou em choque. Era óbvio que a professora de Rosie estava falando sobre John, então Sherlock nem precisou pensar para responder. O que ele provavelmente deveria ter feito. Ele ignorou a expressão da menina e se despediu da professora.

Mas, claro, Rosie era uma criança inteligente (Sherlock às vezes se arrependia de ter ensinado seus métodos de dedução para ela) e ela não iria deixar isso passar.

“Por que você disse que papai e você são casados?” Ela fez uma pausa, mas acrescentou logo em seguida “Vocês não são casados, são?”

“Não.” Como aquela pessoinha poderia fazê-lo entrar em pânico mais facilmente que muitos adultos?

“Vocês querem se casar? Vocês vão se casar? Seria tão legal, porque pessoas casadas dormem no mesmo quarto, então eu não teria que dividir o quarto com o papai. Sophia tem seu próprio quarto, sabia?”

Sherlock não tinha ideia de quem era Sophia, mas essa não era sua maior preocupação no momento.

“Isso não...” Ele suspirou. “Não, não vamos nos casar porque o casamento geralmente requer que as duas pessoas estejam apaixonadas ou, pelo menos, namorando.”

Rosie franziu a testa como se estivesse pensando muito e tentando desvendar os sentimentos confusos e complicados de Sherlock.

“Mas papai e você se amam.” Ela disse como se estivesse falando que o céu é azul.

“Não da mesma forma que as pessoas que se casam”

“Como no filme que assisti com o papai semana passada, quando a menina está apaixonada pelo menino, beija ele e fica muito triste quando ele vai embora?”

O detetive ergueu uma sobrancelha. Aparentemente, John estava mostrando filmes melodramáticos para sua filha. Ele sorriu com esse pensamento, isso era tão John Watson.

“Sim, acho que podemos dizer que é assim”

Rosie assentiu como se estivesse começando a entender. “Ok, então papai e você não estão apaixonados, vocês não se beijam e não querem casar.”

“Bem, ele não quer isso...” Ele murmurou, certo de que Rosie não seria capaz de ouvir. Mas, ela era uma menina muito perspicaz. Rosie engasgou

“Você está apaixonado pelo papai!”

“Não! Quer dizer, sim, mas não, shhhhhhh” Qualquer domínio que ele tinha sobre as palavras se foi, vagava perdido em seu Palácio Mental. Ele não sabia o que dizer, se é que ele devia dizer algo. Era a filha de John, caramba, por que ele foi falar aquilo?!

“Temos que dizer pra ele! Ele vai ficar tão feliz!”

Ela já estava puxando Sherlock com suas pequenas mãos segurando firmemente as mãos trêmulas dele.

“N-não, espere Rosie, você não pode contar para ninguém!” Ela parou e o encarou

“Por que?”

Ele se agachou para ficar na altura dela.

“Porque o papai ficaria muito chateado. Ele ficaria triste por eu o amar desse jeito e zangado por eu ter te contado, entendeu?” Rosie negou com a cabeça.

“Não. Papai não ficaria zangado com você, ele não consegue.”

Sherlock sabia que seria inútil e complicado tentar explicar a complexidade do assunto para ela.

“Ok uh... Você não precisa entender, certo? Só não fale sobre isso com mais ninguém, é um segredo muito importante. Como naquele filme de espiões, lembra? Os espiões precisam manter segredos, então vamos brincar de espiões.” Sherlock aprendera que crianças te ouvem melhor se você faz as coisas soarem como uma brincadeira, algo interessante.

A garota ainda parecia confusa com a história, mas aceitou de qualquer forma. Sherlock suspirou de alívio e eles continuaram a caminhada para casa. Nada mudou, Rosie continuou a tagarelar sobre coisas aleatórias e o chamou de pai. Na verdade, Sherlock tinha a impressão de que ela o chamava assim com mais frequência que antes.

\------------------------------------------

“E hoje Mark disse que queria ser meu namorado porque ele me ama. Mas ele também é meu melhor amigo. Então eu disse pra ele que queria que ele continuasse meu melhor amigo. Mas eu não estava zangada.” Eles estavam todos sentados no sofá comendo sanduíches (a mesa da cozinha estava indisponível devido a um experimento que terminou mal, na opinião de John) Sherlock estava apenas ouvindo parcialmente que a menina dizia, mas a pergunta seguinte o fez engasgar. “Papai, você ficaria zangado se seu melhor amigo quisesse ser seu namorado?”

John riu olhou de soslaio para Sherlock. “Não, provavelmente não... Sherlock, meu Deus você está sufocando!”

Depois de muita tosse e um ataque de pânico, Sherlock conseguiu terminar sua refeição calmamente (ou quase) enquanto esperava que todos esquecessem aquela situação embaraçosa. Rosie parecia culpada e correu rapidamente para cozinha, buscando um copo d’água e se desculpando silenciosamente. Eles terminaram de comer normalmente, sem mais perguntas asfixiantes ou embaraçosas vindas de Rosie. Mas isso não afastou o nervosismo de Sherlock.

Quando Sherlock foi dar boa noite para Rosie e contar uma história para dormir, como de costume, ela se desculpou pelo menos mil vezes. Sherlock repetia que estava tudo bem, mas, aparentemente, ele não era convincente porque ela ficava perguntando se ele tinha certeza disso.

Finalmente, ele desceu as escadas e sentou na poltrona de John. O loiro estava no telefone, acenava com a cabeça para o que quer que fosse que a pessoa na outra linha estava dizendo. Pelo sorriso em seu rosto e pelos olhares furtivos e animados que estava dando a Sherlock, o detetive deduziu que ele estava falando com Lestrade, que estava lhes oferecendo um caso interessante.

“Ok, claro – bem, ele está bem aqui, se quiser falar com ele.” John estendeu o telefone para Sherlock. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, Sherlock viu a emoção no rosto de John e lembrou-se de como tinha sido a última vez que trabalharam juntos em um caso, quando invadiram uma cena do crime juntos e viram o rosto irritado de Sally Donovan saudando-os. Portanto, por mais entediante que achasse o caso que Lestrade ia oferecer, ele aceitaria, para agradar John, e talvez ele mesmo.

O caso acabou sendo um assassinato bastante comum, com alguém sendo baleado por ciúmes (os criminosos não tinham mais criatividade hoje em dia? E como Lestrade poderia ser tão cego? Até ele poderia ter pego o culpado) e nem mesmo a noite inteira havia sido necessária para que fosse tudo resolvido e encerrado.

Ainda assim, John ficou feliz, então Sherlock nem se importou.

Eles decidiram voltar para casa a pé ao invés de pegar um táxi. A maneira como John pediu que fossem andando, e a maneira como de vez em quando inspirava profundamente, como se fosse começar a falar, fez Sherlock acreditar que ele quisesse conversar sobre alguma coisa. Algo importante a julgar pelo nervosismo de John. O que só deixou Sherlock mais nervoso.

“John, seja lá o que queira compartilhar comigo, deve dizer rapidamente, estamos quase em casa.” Ele disse calmamente, apesar do nervosismo. E se John quisesse sair do apartamento? De Londres? Do país? E se ele tivesse arranjado uma namorada? E se Rosie tivesse contado tudo para ele? Muitos outros pensamentos irracionais passaram por sua cabeça no intervalo de segundos. Ele percebeu, outra vez, que John Watson o havia mudado completamente, pois antes dele Sherlock era uma das pessoas mais racionais do mundo e não se importava com ninguém. Bem, tudo isso antes de John Watson entrar na sua vida.

John riu.

“Claro que você saberia que eu queria falar com você.” Seu tom era quase afetuoso, o que deixou Sherlock um pouco mais tranquilo. “É só” Pausa “Você acha que eu sou o suficiente para Rosie?” Ele olhou para cima, seus olhos cheios de preocupação e tristeza.

Sherlock ficou surpreso. Ele definitivamente não esperava por isso. Ele nem tinha certeza se tinha entendido a pergunta.

“Como assim?”

John suspirou e baixou o olhar novamente.

“Bem, ela tem me perguntado sobre as pessoas que estão apaixonadas e... e como os amigos dela têm dois pais e...” Ele não terminou a frase (algo comum de John, segundo Sherlock).

“Provavelmente não é sobre você. Isso é algo que as crianças fazem muito, questionar os pais. É o modo dela de descobrir o mundo.”

Sim, Sherlock sabia exatamente porque Rosie estava falando sobre isso com John e sim, ele havia lido muito sobre crianças na internet, mas John não precisava saber de nada disso.

“Não, é como se fosse dirigido a mim. Esta noite, por exemplo, enquanto comíamos ela _me_ perguntou especificamente! E está acontecendo há pelo menos duas semanas!” John parecia muito angustiado. “E você sabe que crianças pequenas podem ser más umas com a outras! E se os colegas estiverem zombando dela ou algo assim?”

“Por que... Por que eles zombariam dela?” Sherlock estava genuinamente confuso. Até onde ele sabia, ter apenas um dos pais não era algo que pudesse ser zombado, era realmente um absurdo.

“Eu não sei, mas crianças são estúpidas quando têm 6 anos!”

Sherlock não podia discordar (não inteiramente, Rosie tinha 6 anos e era brilhante).

“Você acha que eu deveria...sabe, começar a namorar de novo?”

Sherlock sentiu seu estômago embrulhar e teve uma vontade repentina de vomitar com o pensamento de John com outra pessoa. _Não, você não deveria. Você e Rosie deveriam ficar comigo para sempre em Baker Street_ , ele queria dizer, mas não era justo. Não era justo com John e ele sabia disso. No entanto, ele não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem John ao seu lado. Ele pigarreou.

“Bem, eu acho que você só deveria se quiser.” Houve um silêncio ligeiramente desconfortável entre eles. Sherlock decidiu acrescentar algo para tentar tranquilizar John sobre isso. “Hum... Além disso, eu não me preocuparia muito com os sentimentos de Rosie por ter só um dos pais. Você é mais que suficiente para ela e uh... Acho que posso saber de onde tudo isso está vindo. Vou conversar com ela sobre isso, ok?” Ele inalou tremulamente esperando a resposta de John.

John apenas pegou sua mão fria na sua e apertou-a. Quando Sherlock virou a cabeça para encarar John, foi recebido por um sorriso suave e afetuoso.

“Obrigado, Sherlock.” Sua voz era quase um sussurro e, de alguma forma, Sherlock sabia que ele não se referia somente ao fato de Sherlock ter prometido conversar com Rosie.

À medida que se aproximavam do apartamento, John não soltou a mão de Sherlock. Durante os próximos cinco minutos de caminhada para casa, Sherlock torceu, torceu muito, para que nenhum conhecido cruzasse seu caminho, porque se encontrassem alguém, John sentiria a necessidade de provar sua masculinidade e heterossexualidade e soltaria sua mão imediatamente.

Eles chegaram no 221b sem ver ninguém nas ruas (eram 3 da manhã) e se em algum momento John entrelaçou seus dedos, nenhum deles notou.

\---------------------------------------

“Pronta, dra. Watson?” Sherlock perguntou, em tom polido, vestindo óculos de proteção, jaleco de laboratório e luvas de látex.

“Sim, detetive Sherlock Holmes!” Rosie respondeu tão polida quanto ele, concentrada em seu trabalho (ela estava levando a situação muito a sério). Ela estava vestida igual Sherlock, embora o jaleco fosse claramente grande para ela.

“Não Rosie, você deve me...”

“Ah, verdade, desculpa pai! Sim, detetive consultor Sherlock Holmes! Estou pronta!” Ela sorriu para Sherlock, com os polegares para cima. “Espera, eu posso mudar meu nome?” Ela perguntou subitamente

“Claro” O homem riu

“Então eu quero que me chame de Dra. Rosie Watson-Holmes!”

Sherlock prendeu a respiração por um segundo ao ouvir os sobrenomes dele e de John juntos, isso soou tão, tão certo. Ele se recompôs rapidamente e conseguiu recuperar o uso de seus pulmões.

“Tudo bem, Dra. Watson-Holmes! Ao trabalho.”

Com isso, Sherlock puxou um banquinho perto da mesa da cozinha para Rosie subir e ficou atrás dela.

Eram as férias de Rosie, e alguns dias sem fazer nada a deixavam tão entediada quanto Sherlock quando o mesmo acontecia. Assim começaram as reclamações incessantes (às quais John era salvo pois trabalhava o dia inteiro) de Rosie. Elas eram bastante repetitivas e consistiam principalmente em maneiras diferentes de dizer “pai, estou entediada e quero que você arranje algo para fazer” (Sherlock aproveitou a oportunidade para conversar com ela sobre não confrontar John em nenhuma conversa que tivesse o objetivo de juntar os dois). Ela então foi mais precisa sobre o que queria e disse que gostaria de fazer experiências com ele.

Sherlock ficou encantado ao saber que Rosie (a qual considerava sua própria filha) compartilhava interesses com ele. Ele havia pensado em muitas experiências que poderiam fazer, mas praticamente todas incluíam partes do corpo ou produtos mortais se você não os usasse corretamente. Como Sherlock se preocupava profundamente com a segurança de Rosie, e também não queria morrer pelas mãos de John Watson, ele decidiu se contentar com o experimento inofensivo (e dolorosamente inútil) que havia feito quando criança: fazer um vulcão de bicarbonato de sódio e vinagre entrar em erupção.

Isso ocuparia Rosie (e Sherlock) e garantiria a segurança dela (e de Sherlock). Nada poderia dar errado.

Bem, deu um pouco errado.

Ninguém estava morto (o que era bom), mas a mesa da cozinha (ou a cozinha inteira) provavelmente não estaria disponível por um bom tempo. Bem, não era como se isso já não tivesse acontecido no passado.

Além disso, o riso e o espanto de Rosie fizeram com que cada hora que John o faria gastar limpando a cozinha valesse a pena. Ele nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, obviamente.

“Eu vou querer saber o que aconteceu aqui?”

Sherlock se virou e viu John sorrindo e balançando a cabeça para o estado da cozinha, para Rosie e para ele.

Em momentos como esse, Sherlock quase acreditava que John iria retribuir seus sentimentos. Que ele incluiria Sherlock em sua família. Isso acontecia quando John olhava para ele da maneira que estava fazendo agora, com seus olhos cheios de ternura, carinho, e Sherlock ousava imaginar, amor.

Rosie abraçou John pela cintura.

“Papai! Fizemos um vulcão! Eu sou uma cientista!”

“Sim, posso ver isso pela cor de... bem, da maioria dos móveis.” John riu.

“Ah sim, eu uh... tentei doses maiores do que as recomendadas. Queria tornar a experiência mais interessante.”

“Hum... Você sabe que vai limpar isso, certo?” John perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

“Certo. Sim. Claro. Nem sonharia em deixar a cozinha nesse estado.” Sherlock exibia um sorriso malicioso para o qual John apenas balançou a cabeça (provavelmente para esconder o sorriso que teimava em aparecer).

“Podemos comer no Angelo’s esta noite?” Rosie perguntou para John. John olhou para Sherlock

“Eu gosto da ideia, considerando que não poderemos usar a cozinha por um tempo, o que você acha Sherlock?”

Sherlock ficou desconfiado, Rosie parecia angelical demais, havia um brilho em seu olhar que dizia a Sherlock que ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

“Por favor!” E lá estava a adorável expressão característica dos Watsons. Ele suspirou em derrota e decidiu suportar o que quer que Rosie tivesse planejado.

“Tudo bem...”

Uma hora depois, Sherlock se viu sentado a uma mesa, com Angelo fazendo suposições sobre seu relacionamento com John e Rosie. Para sua grande surpresa, John não se esforçou para contrariar Angelo e apenas sorriu educadamente, não confirmando, mas também não negando as suposições de Angelo. Talvez, apenas por uma noite, Sherlock pudesse fingir ter tudo que sempre quis.

Eles comeram, conversaram, riram e, quando a sobremesa chegou, Rosie fez uma careta e pigarreou solenemente.

“Eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa, papai, pai” ela disse olhando para John e Sherlock, os olhos de Sherlock se arregalaram com o uso do apelido na presença de John. Um rápido olhar para o homem à sua frente foi o suficiente para dizer que ele não era o único surpreso com isso. O que quer que fosse acontecer, não seria bom. “Eu quero meu próprio quarto.”

Os dois ficaram olhando, até que Sherlock falou (o que ele imediatamente se arrependeu) “Isso não foi uma pergunta Rosie, você não nos perguntou nada.”

“Er sim...Eu quero que vocês se casem.”

Com isso, John engasgou e o corpo de Sherlock ficou tenso. Rosie contaria tudo para John, primeiro sobre o apelido, depois sobre os seus sentimentos, achando que era uma boa ideia?!

John se recuperou mais rápido do que Sherlock, porque foi ele quem falou primeiro.

“Rosie! Não podemos nos casar! Por que você sugeriria isso?!” O médico falou rindo nervosamente. Sherlock não conseguia sequer deduzir qualquer coisa sobre os pensamentos do amigo sobre essa ideia, tamanho era seu medo. O medo de que sua vidinha (quase) perfeita parasse de ser assim no intervalo de segundos.

“Mas por quê?!” Ela gritou “O pai se tornaria meu verdadeiro pai, eu teria meu próprio quarto e, além disso...” Era agora, o fim da amizade. Adeus John, adeus Rosie “Vocês estão apaixonados. O pai até me disse que te amava! É assim que funciona, certo papai? Pessoas que estão apaixonadas se casam!”

Sherlock abriu lentamente os olhos que estavam bem fechados, para ver um John muito envergonhado tentando fazer Rosie parar de praticamente gritar e voltar a falar normalmente. O detetive respirou fundo para se acalmar.

“John, sinto muito, eu não deveria ter deixado sua filha saber disso. Foi um acidente, eu juro, mas ainda assim, não é algo com que uma criança deva lidar. Você pode ficar com o apartamento, eu não tiraria isso de você, mas posso...”

“Do que você ‘tá falando Sherlock?” John estava olhando nos olhos de Sherlock, seu olhar cheio de confusão e... esperança?

Rosie suspirou alto.

“O pai ama você, mas acha que você não o ama. É estúpido...” E ela continuou murmurando sobre como a história toda era estúpida.

O olhar de John (ainda fixo em Sherlock) perguntou silenciosamente se isso era verdade. Sherlock só conseguiu assentir, não confiando em sua voz para dizer algo.

De repente John estava exibindo o maior sorriso que Sherlock já vira em seu rosto.

“Sherlock eu-...” Ele suspirou trêmulo “Eu pensei que tinha perdido minha chance com você eu- eu pensei que tinha estragado tudo...”

Agora Sherlock estava confuso. No entanto, ele não teve muito tempo para se perguntar do que John estava falando, porque logo os lábios de John Hamish Watson estavam nos seus e qualquer pensamento lúcido que ele poderia ter perdeu-se em seu Palácio Mental, tudo o que restou foi John.

No momento em que a pele macia dos lábios de John tocou os seus, Sherlock soltou um ruído de surpresa (o que foi constrangedor), mas se recuperou rapidamente e retribuiu alegremente as ações de John. Foi lento, hesitante e quase tímido, Sherlock não consegue descrever como nada além de perfeito.

“Ewww. Isso. Foi. Nojento. Ops, eu não devia ter falado isso!” Eles interromperam o beijo (para grande desgosto de Sherlock, mas agora que estava ciente de que tinha todo o tempo do mundo para fazer isso, ele realmente não se importou) e se viraram para Rosie. Ela estava franzindo o nariz em uma expressão exagerada de nojo.

John começou a rir incontrolavelmente e Sherlock não conseguiu evitar sorrir. Ele estava tão feliz!

Eles caminharam para casa, Rosie no meio, segurando os dois pelas mãos. O médico continuou beijando Sherlock onde quer que alcançasse apenas para irritar Rosie, mas Sherlock sabia que ele também estava fazendo aquilo por que queria, o que trouxe um calor ridículo para seu peito.

“Eu realmente não me importo em ter meu próprio quarto. Eu só queria que vocês dissessem que estavam apaixonados.” Foi o que disse uma Rosie sonolenta antes de bocejar e dormir (em seu próprio quarto/ quarto que ela e John compartilhavam/ ex quarto de John).

“É meio constrangedor que seja Rosie quem armou tudo isso, não é?” John perguntou em meio a escuridão do quarto deles (quarto _deles_! Sherlock nunca superaria isso), sua voz abafada pelo cabelo rebelde de Sherlock.

“Realmente é, mas ela é muito inteligente, não acha?”

John cantarolou em concordância.

“Talvez ela possa vir a ser a segunda Detetive Consultora do mundo?” Os dois riram e Sherlock relaxou ainda mais nos braços de John quando este deu um beijo em sua têmpora.

Seu último pensamento antes de adormecer foi que deveria agradecer a pequena Detetive Consultora por tornar sua vida melhor do que ele poderia imaginar.


End file.
